Britannia Rules the Waves/Dialogues
Daniel Bourne: To the World Police Association Agency!, , I am your chief, Mr. Daniel Bourne. Now, let me show you the team, this here is Vivienne Matthieu, she is my secretary, so if you have any coffee orders, just ask her. Vivienne Matthieu: ''' ! If you 'ave any questions, feel free to ask. Don't worry, the only way you'll get rat poison in your coffee is if you're anything like Romano! '''Daniel: Moving on, this is fellow Brit, Atticus Giddleworthington, our incredibly smart profiler, so be careful if you're feeling cocky. That's a mistake I'll never make again. Atticus Giddleworthington: '''Good day, I'll be in my office, upstairs and to the left. '''Daniel: This is Max Storm, a trainee, he'll help you from time-to-time, if you want someone doing something, this is your man and not....... Ricky Romano: HERE'S RICKY!!!! I just drunk my weight in beer and I'm not even slightly *hic* drunk. Hey Mako, wanna go on a date? Mako Speltz: '''Touch me again and let's just say I'll hack your throat out in more ways than one. '''Daniel: '''Ricky, are you drunk? '''Ricky: '''Huh? No...I *hic* just had a glass of dinner with my wine...*hic* '''Daniel: This is Ricky Romano, he's your main partner. Godspeed. And Mako, our technical analyst. But don't worry, her bark is worse than her bite. Mako: Believe what you must. Daniel: This is Sahir Mahmoud, our coroner. I'd say he's the steadiest out of all of us, Sahir Mahmoud: '''Yes...stable... '''Daniel: '''This here is our historian, Marco Lopez. He'll look at ancient artifacts and what not. '''Marco: '''Hey! Give me a date and I can tell you what happened on that day, 20 years ago! '''Daniel: And finally is Ava Müller, the forensic analyst. She's like Mako, but 10 times worse. Ava Müller: '''I'm sorry, what was that, you know I'll beat you Daniel, just like I did yesterday, and the day before. '''Daniel: Ava, unless you'd like docked pay, I'd suggest to shut up. As for you , Okay, I'm going to let you patrol the British seaside. Ricky: YEAH!!!! LET'S GO! Daniel: No, Ricky, remember last time, we let it slide because you're sort of good at your job, but we still have the evidence on your phone. You've been banned from every public beach within Europe, Asia, South and North America and even Antartica believe it or not. Ricky: D*mn it. You're up, kiddo. Max Storm: '''YAY! Let's go. ---- '''At St. Agnes Beach, Cornwall ---- Max: ...And so I said, "No you get on the ground!" And that's how I got the job! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Max: Oh my God! Did you see that, someone was pushed off the cliff over there! Let's go! ---- Chapter 1 Investigate Cliff Base. ---- Max: Oh no! That poor woman! She fell! Her license says she's called Irene Penn. What else did you find? A tablet and a camera. Okay, let me try the tablet...hmmm ABC123, nope, ah, Cornwall...Nope, okay you try. And the camera is also locked, great. ---- Examine Locked Tablet. ---- Max: Great you unlocked it, let's send it to Mako. She can tell us about this tablet. ---- Examine Locked Camera. ---- Max: Wow! You're a natural, I'm sure Mako will do her thing to this in no time. Oh, and you saw a woman on the beach around the cliff when the murder happened? I'll go find her. ---- Talk to Emily Branford. ---- [[Emily Branford|'Emily Branford']]: '''GET YOUR PASTIES HERE! WE HAVE BREAKFAST PASTIES, CORNISH PASTIES, ALL SORTS. '''Max: Excuse me, Ms Branford. I'm Officer Storm and this is . We saw you near the crime scene around the time Ms. Penn was killed. Emily: Ah, I see what you mean. Irene was my very good friend, I miss her already. Max: We understand your shaken, but was there anyone who could hold a possible grudge against Ms Penn? Emily: Oh sure, her sister, Monica. She was horrible to her growing up. Now, sorry officers, but I have a business to run. ---- Outside The Shop ---- Max: Emily said that this "Monica Penn" wasn't nice to her when growing up, do you think she could have taken her nastiness even further? You're right, let's go speak to her. ---- Talk to Monica Penn about her being mean to the victim. ---- Monica: '''What do you mean?! Did I kill Irene! Of course not! Granted I was mean to her growing up, did you have any siblings, Mr Storm? '''Max: '''I...uh...yes. '''Monica: '''And did they behave rudely to you? '''Max: '''Yes, if I remember, at one point they locked me in the closet for a whole two hours. '''Monica: '''Exactly my point! I promise I never hurt her. Look, Irene spent most of her time in the shop she worked in, go there for clues. ---- '''Outside ---- Max: '''Well , do you think we can trust her, she might be lying. '''Max: '''Hey you're right, Irene was wearing a name tag for her shop, so she can't be! Let's go. ---- '''Investigate Mini Market ---- Max: '''What did you find ? A torn note, well, we should start somewhere I guess. ---- '''Examine Torn Note ---- Max: '''Crap, it's faded. Let's put it under the dusting kit. ---- '''Examine Faded Note ---- Max: '''Woah! Whoever wrote this was angry, "Irene you owe me £3,000!! - Ben". Wow, that's a whole ton of money, my pay per month isn't anything like that. '''Max: '''We should look for this "Ben". Do you think that's him over there? Alright. ---- '''Talk to Ben Alexopoulous about the note. ---- Max: 'Mr. Alexopo...Alexi...Ben... '''Ben Alexopoulous: '''Alexopoulous. '''Max: '''That...Mr A. We found a note addressed to Irene Penn, saying she owed you £3,000. Why was that? '''Ben: '*Sigh*. A few weeks ago, I saw Irene stealing my savings. £1 Million!!! '''Max: '''How did you have £1 Million in the first place? '''Ben: '''I saved up, over years and years, in case I needed it, and now I do. My home country, Greece is in a lot of trouble. '''Ben: '''We're in a humongous debt. And it was my way of saving Greece. The £3000 was just the start, she was late on her payment so I gave her a heads-up. '''Max: '''Did you kill Irene? '''Ben: '''Kill? Never! ---- '''Analyze Camera ---- Mako: '''I enjoyed looking at that camera, and I found some interesting things, the camera had been set to take images of the cliff at a specific time, that time being the murder. '''Mako: '''But what the killer hadn't planned is that they'd be captured. , Max, I can tell you your killer wears blue. '''Max: '''Great! Thanks, Mako! '''Mako: '''My pleasure. ---- '''Analyze Tablet ---- Mako: '''The tablet you gave me was fun to look at. '''Mako: It turns out your victim was planning on leaving the country! I found nothing about your killer, but maybe your victim was trying to get out of the country to get away from someone. ---- Autopsy Victim's Body ---- Sahir: '''The poor girl, at least she was put out of her misery fast. '''Sahir: '''The fall broke her spine instantly, shattered. From head to toe, literally, it dislocated her skull from the spine and killed her instantly. '''Max: '''Did you find anything about the killer? '''Sahir: '''Of course! On her chest I found a waxy substance, lip balm to be precise, your killer must have worn it and wiped their mouth with their hand, and when pushing her, they left traces, your killer wears lip balm for sure! ---- '''After a long day... ---- Max: '''I can't make heads or tails with this case, . There's Emily Branford who appears to hold no grudge against her whatsoever, and her sister, Monica appears to be fine as well, out of our suspects, no one appears to hate this woman! '''Atticus: '''Haha! I may just have cracked your case! '''Max: '''What?! Chapter 2 '''Atticus: '''You two, I may have just cracked the case! '''Max: '''What...what do you mean, Atticus? '''Atticus: '''Well, think of it this way. '''Ricky: '''Or this way... '''Atticus: '''Richard! Be quiet! '''Ricky: '''Don't call me Richard, old man! '''Chief Bourne: '''Ricky, shut up! Atticus, continue. '''Atticus: '''Thank you, Daniel. As I was saying, the killer is a man! Look, when a woman gets into a fight with another woman, they often pull each others hair, scratch each other and what not, unless it was a surprise attack, which it couldn't have been. '''Atticus: '''Sahir had confirmed that there were no cells on the back of the body, correct? '''Sahir: '''Correct. '''Atticus: '''So it all makes sense! '''Max: '''You're right! When ever my sister gets into a fight she always comes back with a scratch or two on her face. '''Max: '''We have no new leads though, what do you say we go visit Monica again? ---- '''Talk to Monica Penn for new leads ---- Monica: '''You two, again? Let me just re apply my lip balm. '''Max: '''Hi, Monica. We were wondering if you had any new leads. '''Monica: '''Not many, although, now you mention it, I did see Irene's neighbour, Margaret Butterfield hanging around her house. '''Max: '''Thanks, Monica. Let's go speak to Margaret. ---- '''Ask Margaret Butterfield why she was hanging around the victim's house. ---- Max: '''Hello, are you Margaret Butterfield? '''Margaret: '''Why yes I am! '''Max: '''We have reason to believe you were snooping around Irene Penn's garden, why was that? '''Margaret: '''The garden show is coming up you see, and I was going to win, but my flowers suddenly died. And everyone knows Irene has the best garden in the entirety of Cornwall, but my trick is to put lip balm on the leaves, makes them look shiny. '''Max: '''Did you know Irene died this morning? '''Margaret: '''Did she now? Oh...um, I have to go...see my flowers! ---- '''Max: '''You're right, . Margaret did act very strange, but she wouldn't have killed for a garden. '''Max: '''Wait, you're telling me you arrested someone who killed for a show as well before! That's horrible! '''Max: '''You're right, let's go visit Irene's special garden. ---- '''Investigate Garden. ---- Max: '''So, wha'dya find? '''Max: '''Wow, either someone has a grudge against paper or they don't want us to know what's on this note, I'll leave it to you, and a purse. It has a combination! What kind of purse has a goddamn combination!. '''Max: '''Well, I'm useless at this stuff, you can try. ---- '''Examine Shredded Note ---- Max: '''Oh my God! You did that so fast!. What does it say? "Irene, Call me". Who do you think that number belongs to? '''Max: You're right, Mako will tell us. ---- Examine Locked Purse ---- Max: '''Alrighty, oh for god's sake! There's so much crap in here! It'll take us forever to find anything of any value! '''Max: Alright, , It's your funeral. ---- Examine Purse ---- Max: '''A business card? But it's faded. Let's put it under the dusting kit. ---- '''Examine Faded Business Card ---- Max: '''You did it! Oh look, that's the same logo Emily Branford has on her apron! This must belong to her. Let's ask her what she was doing at Irene's. ---- '''Ask Emily Branford what she was doing in Irene's garden. ---- Emily Branford: '''Oh, nothing bad! As I said, Irene was a good friend of mine, she bought pasties and we were good friends, she lent me some lip balm from time to time.. '''Max Storm: Alright, I believe you, there's nothing wrong with that. ---- Analyze Phone Number ---- Mako Speltz: 'So the number you gave me was a piece of cake... '''Max Storm: '''So then why did you take so long? '''Mako Speltz: '''I...uhm...nothing, anyway. The number belongs to a certain Ross McNeilson, an English teacher at the Truro Primary School. '''Max Storm: '''Great, Mako. Let's go speak to him. ---- '''Ask Ross McNeilson why he asked Irene to call him. ' ---- 'Max Storm: '''Mr. McNeilson, wants to know why you asked Irene Penn to call you. '''Ross McNeilson: '''She's an attractive woman, why can't I? '''Max Storm: '''Because she was murdered earlier today. '''Ross McNeilson: '''Oh NO! IRENE! '''Ross McNeilson: '*sigh* Irene flirted with me a lot, and I was head over heels in love with her. '''Ross McNeilson: '''But, it was too good to be true, she didn't love me back. It was just out of pity. '''Ross McNeilson: '''Please, officers. May I have some time alone? ---- '''Back at the station... ---- Max Storm: '''Okay, , let's think, Ross McNeilson was in love with our victim, but she only liked him as a friend. Margaret Butterfield hated Irene over a silly garden competition. '''Max Storm: '''And Monica.... '''Monica Penn: '''Officers! '''Max Storm: '''Speak of the devil. '''Monica Penn: '''I have something that can help you! Chapter 3 '''Monica Penn: '''Hello! I have something that will help! '''Max Storm: '''Really! Thank goodness! '''Monica Penn: '''Yeah, come speak to me! ---- '''Ask Monica Penn about how she could help. ---- Max Storm: '''So, how could you help Ms Penn? '''Monica Penn: '''Well, someone slipped something through my letterbox. '''Ricky Romano: '''What?! '''Max Storm: '''Nothing. Carry on Ms Penn, and go away Ricky. '''Monica Penn: '''Well, this note was given to me. '''Max Storm: "Monica, you're next." Max Storm: '''Oh my God! This must be our killer's! Quick , examine it, see if the killer left anything on it! '''Max Storm: '''And, yeah. I suppose we could have a look at Irene's shop. ---- '''Investigate Fruit Aisle ---- Ben Alexopoulous: '''GET OUT! And NEVER come back! You wretch. '''Emily Branford: '''Fine! I didn't do anything! '''Max Storm: '''What was that? Let's look around first, though. '''Max Storm: '''What did you find? A faded message, huh? Well, let's reveal that. ---- '''Examine Faded Message ---- Max Storm: '''"Margaret, I poisoned your flowers." '''Max Storm: '''And then Irene signed her name at the bottom. '''Max Storm: '''So, Irene poisoned Margaret's flowers. That's rude. '''Max Storm: '''Oh, you're right! If Margaret cared enough, she might have killed Irene! '''Max Storm: '''Let's go check the flower bed over there. We'll see if Margaret left any traps like that cartoon. Hehe. ---- '''Examine Petunias ---- Max Storm: '''Margaret! What are you doing? Look, we have to speak to you. Wait here. ---- '''Talk to Margaret Butterfield ---- Max Storm: '''Look, Margaret. We know that Irene poisoned your Petunia's. And we're thinking that maybe you cared enough to actually kill her. '''Margaret Butterfield: '''Are you sane? Have you hit your head? Did someone drop you on your head when you were young? Of course not! Why would you assume such a thing? '''Max Storm: '''Wel...it's, ah... '''Margaret Butterfield: Um and ah all you like. But you have no solid evidence and I'm leaving. Goodbye. ---- Outside ---- Max Storm: '''Come on, . Let's go see the seaside. I need to clear my head. ---- '''Investigate Beachside ---- Max Storm: '''So, a rock. Well, I'm not being funny, but were at the seaside, so it's hardly a breakthrough in the case. '''Max Storm: '''Fine, be my guest. Go and check it. ---- '''Examine Rock ---- Max Storm: '''Ooh, some hairs. Right, you can send those to the lab. ---- '''Analyze Hairs ---- Ava Muller: '''Those hairs you gave me were a trifle, I tell you. '''Ava Muller: '''They were brown as you can tell. '''Ava Muller: '''Max, I thought you were smarter than that. '''Max Storm: '''Huh? '''Ava Muller: '''Do I always have to spell it out for you? YOUR KILLER HAS BROWN HAIR! Now get out! ---- '''Take care of the killer now! ---- Ross McNeilson: '''Hi, guys. How can I help. '''Max Storm: '''Ross McNeilson. I'm arresting you on suspicion of murder. You do not have to say anything, but anything you do say can and will be used against you in court. Do you understand? '''Ross McNeilson: '''What the, hey! Get your hands off me. '''Ross McNeilson: '''I haven't killed anyone! '''Max Storm: '''We have your hair, chain, lip balm, some of your shirt, and your DNA. We know it was you. '''Ross McNeilson: '''FINE! I killed that common whore! Yes! But she deserved it! '''Ross McNeilson: '''That hideous wretch would always come out to tease me. One time she wore this black dress, which just about covered her upper thigh. '''Ross McNeilson: '''I asked her out so many times. So many! '''Ross McNeilson: '''And then, she just yelled in my face. '''Ross McNeilson: '''That's when I decided she was going to die. No one turns down Ross McNeilson. '''Ross McNeilson: '''So, I lured her to the cliff. Camera ready. And whoosh. She was gone. '''Ross McNeilson: '''It was as if I was blowing sand out of my hand. '''Max Storm: '''Ross...you're crazy. Just wait 'til you see what Madame Beaurigarde has to say about this. ---- '''Cosette Beaurigarde: '''Order! Order! Ross McNeilson, you stand here for the murder of Irene Penn. A beautiful, single, woman. Who had her whole life ahead of her. And you took what no one can give back. Life. '''Ross McNeilson: '''In my defence, your honour. She was a wh*re. '''Cosette Beaurigarde: '''THAT USE OF LANGUAGE IS DEMEANING TO WOMEN!! I SENTENCE YOU TO 37 YEARS IN PRISON WITH A CHANCE OF PAROLE OF 19 YEARS! COURT IS DISMISSED. ---- '''Max Storm: '''Jeez, did you just see how quickly Cosette got angry? '''Max Storm: '''Who knew she was such a feminist. Well, . That's your first case done. Congratulations! ---- '''A Debt to The World: Part 1 ---- Daniel Bourne: '''Well done, the both of you! You've finished your case and have lived to tell the tale. '''Daniel Bourne: '''But, like a banana. To get to the bottom you have to complete the middle. '''Max Storm: '''What? '''Daniel Bourne: '''What? '''Daniel Bourne: '''Nevermind. I need you two to visit Ben's corner shop again. '''Daniel Bourne: '''Oh, and Monica Penn wanted to speak to you. '''Daniel Bourne: '''And, chat with Margaret. She might still be bitter about the whole flower incident. '''Daniel Bourne: '''Now! Chop chop! ---- '''Investigate Mini Market ---- Max Storm: '''Okay, let's see. '''Max Storm: '''Nasty. You can look at that bin bag yourself. I'll be over here. Not throwing up. ---- '''Examine Bin Bag ---- Max Storm: '''Wow, that's a high tech piggy bank! '''Max Storm: '''Oh! Look! "Property of Ben Alexopoulous". '''Max Storm: '''So this is Ben's. Let's go give it to him. ---- '''Return the piggy bank to Ben Alexopoulous ---- Ben Alexopoulous: '''You two! Again?! Haven't you finished your murder case? '''Max Storm: '''Oh! Well, I guess you don't want this piggy bank we found in the rubbish. Okay, bye-bye, Ben. '''Ben Alexopoulous: '''WAIT! You found it? Fantastic! Now I can save Greece! '''Max Storm: '''You're welcome! '''Ben Alexopoulous: '''Oh, sorry. Thank you. Here, have a tip for your troubles. ---- '''Check on Monica Penn ---- Max Storm: '''Hey, Monica. How are you? '''Monica Penn: '''I'm surviving. Barely. '''Monica Penn: '''There were these two candles that me and Irene were given as kids. They were so pretty. I found them and wanted to put them on a shrine for Irene. '''Monica Penn: '''And....I LOST THEM. '''Max Storm: '''Oh no! Don't worry Monica, we'll find them for you! ---- '''Investigate Garden ---- Max Storm: '''Yay! You found the candles. '''Max Storm: '''And Monica wasn't lying. They are spectacular. '''Max Storm: '''Oh no. There's something on the back. Let's hope it's good. But it never is. ---- '''Examine Candles ---- Max Storm: '''Oh. What was I panicking about. It just says Irene's name on it. Phew. Right, you can send these to Monica now. ---- '''Give the candles to Monica Penn ---- Max Storm: '''Here you are Monica. Candles. Clean as a whistle. '''Monica Penn: '''Oh. You two are the best! I could kiss you. But instead I'll let my cooking kiss your taste buds. Here have a burger. ---- '''Talk with Margaret Butterfield ---- Max Storm: '''Hi Margaret. How are you? '''Margaret Butterfield: '''Awful, just awful. I don't have a bouquet to send down to dearest Monica for Irene's funeral. She may have poisoned my flowers but she was still a friend. '''Max Storm: '''Right... '''Margaret Butterfield: '''Oh, officers. Won't you go down to the beach. I haven't been for so long and I might lose my way on the cliff and fall. There's a bunch of flowers found next to the cliff. They should be in full bloom now, so go quick. You'll know them when you see them. '''Max Storm: '''I...uh. Okay. ---- '''Investigate Beach ---- Max Storm: '''Why, they're beautiful! Let's hurry back to Margaret, quick! ---- '''Margaret Butterfield: '''You did it! You found them! Please, please. Take this. I use it on my flowers but I'm sure you'll look dainty with it. ---- '''At the office ---- '''Max Storm: '''Phew! What a day! Well. We're done, Chief. '''Chief Bourne: '''Good...good. '''Chief Bourne: '''Now, hurry and get your passport. Tomorrow we're flying to Berlin! Category:Dialogues